A Life That was a Lie
by tsuirakukahen
Summary: Mokiki is a fourteen year old shinobi who just start her ninja life. Follow her as she goes on her journey of love, missions, and finding out a huge secrect about herself and another. Neji/OC pairing. A collaboration with darkshadowsofthestars. R
1. Chapter 1: The first meet

Character profile:

Name: Mokiki Sumari

Age: 14 in the first part 16 in the second part

Rank: Genin in the first part Chunin in the second part

Description: Mokiki likes to bring smiles to everyone's faces. She is described to have long dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She is fun to be around, but can get as annoying as Naruto, which can get her in trouble at times.

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto anyway possible. This OC was created by tsuirakukahen.

This story is a collaboration with darkshadowsofthestars.

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mokiki is from a family of five. It was her mother and father, two older twin brothers and herself the youngest. Her father and brothers live in different village, the village hidden in the mist. Her and her mother live in the village hidden in the leaf. Since her mother was also a Shinobi she didn't get to see much of her, only once in awhile. She doesn't know the reason why her father and brothers live in a different village and she's never really seen them she's been only told stories from her mother. She knows she doesn't look like her mother, she just figure that she looks like her father. No matter what she would protect her family. Mokiki entered the academy at age nine. She had one goal in mind, its that she could be a good shinobi. She finished the academy at age fourteen. She was off with her two new team mates and a new sensei. She couldn't wait to meet them. She had woken up late and she knew she was going to get scolded. She was told to meet at the Ichiramen. When she got there she notice two boys and a lady sensei. She figured that was them.

"Ah, nice of you to join us young lady." said her sensei

"Now, with everyone here let's introduce each other. I'm Akira." so her name was Akira.

The boy next to her was next. He was kinda dorky looking, but Mokiki knew he would be smart. He had short brown hair, with dark green eyes. She liked his eyes there were a rare color.

"My name is Zeke Lotsuma."

"Okay Zeke, why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"Well I want to train to become medical shinobi."

"Very good. We could always use medical shinobi." said Akira.

"okay next" she went on.

"I'm Nikko Samia, and I just want to be a good shinobi to make my parent's proud of me." Akira smiled at him.

"Always good to make your folks proud of you."

"Okay next."

"Well I'm Mokiki Sumari, and I just want to be a good konouchi for myself."

"No one special you want to make proud." she asked.

"Well my family but I don't ever see them so I figure I become a shinobi I could protect them."

"That's a good point." said Akira. "okay now that we have introduce our selves we are now squad twelve. You are dismissed until tomorrow."

"What? But I want to start learning to fight now." yelled Mokiki, Zeke and Nikko just gave her a annoyed look. They both thought she was so annoying just like Naruto.

"We start tomorrow Mokiki, be patient. You are dismissed."

Mokiki said goodbye and left to find Neji. She liked Neji a lot and his cousin Hinata was her best friend. She also knew she likes Naruto, but Naruto likes Sakura, and Sakura likes Sasuke. Mokiki wished she was placed on the same team as Hinata and Neji, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They can't place two Bykuaguns on the same team, besides Neji's team was a year older then her. She visited the Huga clan all the time. She was their regular guest. The main reason was for Hinata but she would be lying if she didn't go looking for Neji. She knew he would never return her feelings, she was just happy to be in his presences. After she and Hinata did some training she said good bye and went home. She open her bedroom door. She was in the house alone again. She really didn't mind anymore, she was use to it. The next morning she hears a commotion she went over there and saw Neji and Naruto over there. There was a huge crowd of geneni circling around them.

"Get over self Naruto. Talking about being the next Hokage. it's never going to happen you're just a knuckle headed fool."

She was kinda mad at Neji for saying that at Naruto. She respected Naruto for having such a dream.

"Well, at least I'm not some super genius who thinks I know everything."

Shikamaru tried to break it up. But he just gave up like always.

"Shut up Naruto, stop making fun of Neji, it's not his fault he's smarter than you." Mokiki hits him in the head and he falls to the ground.

"Why don't you get him for calling me a knuckle headed fool."

"Because he's right, you are acting like a child. Grow up Naruto."

"I'm not foolish for dreaming." he said.

"I never said that you idiot. The way your acting, picking fights is what makes you foolish." she said to him.

He got quiet, some sensei's came to break the crowd up told them to go where they were suppose to go.

Mokiki met up with Zeke, and Nikko. They went to the training grounds together to meet Akira sensei. She started with running exercises. They were really tired by the end of the day and Mokiki was annoying everybody complaining about that, she wanted to learn real techniques, not how to run.

"Patience Mokiki is the secret to winning sometimes. Besides everything has running in it the more you run the faster you are."

"Hm I guess you're right but I want to learn how to use some really cool moves."

Even Zeke and Nikko agreed with her they just want to get out there to the real world, not training. Akira sighed and told them they will get their first mission soon enough.

"You guys can go for today we'll do something different tomorrow." said their sensei.

It's probably something that's not very fun thought Mokiki. The others thought that too. Mokiki grab her stuff and headed off to find something else to do. She invited Zeke and Nikko but they declined. Mokiki ran into Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, I wanted to ask you what type of training are you doing with your sensei?"

"um fighting training duh." sometimes Mokiki just wanted to hit him.

"Well I know that, what I mean is he giving you running exercise?"

"No we just got finish with teamwork and boy I tell ya it is hard work."

"teamwork huh?"

"Yep can you imagine working with Sasuke is a pain in the butt."

"He probably thought that of you." she replied back.

He just frowned at her, and she laughed at him. She said goodbye to him and went to find Hinata. Mokiki like the element water. She wish to specialize in it. To do Justus with it. She walked until she bump right into Neji.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." she bowed her head to him.

"It's alright next time just watch where you are going." he started to walk off.

"Uh Neji."

"Yeah."

"Um have you seen Hinata?"

"She just left to find you."

"Oh okay, thanks." She ran off to find Hinata.

* * *

There chapter 1 is up. We hope you enjoy our story. Chapter one is written by darkshadowsofthestars. We would appreciate reviews comments suggestions. We take good bad ugly whatever we can handle it! Chapter 2 will be up 4/3/10 or if you can't wait darkshadow has it up on her profile. darkshadowsofthestars would like for those who haven't read her other story Accepting Destiny should read it. That depends if you like Bleach. Just look on her profile as well as her list of upcoming stories. Thank you for reading our story!


	2. Chapter 2: A meeting at the Hokage's

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto anyway possible. This OC was created by tsuirakukahen.

This story is a collaboration with tsuirakukahen and darkshadowsofthestars.

We hope you enjoy!

This chapter was written by tsuirakukahen.

* * *

Mokiki ended up finding Hinata. She was down in the training area training, as they departed Mokiki found herself alone again. The next morning Mokiki and everybody else was meeting up for there very first mission.

"Okay team today we start our first mission." said Akira. "We are going to help deliver food produce to the Ichiramen."

"I don't want to go on that lame mission" yelled Mokiki.

"Well that's the way it is so there's no point in arguing Mokiki" said Akira. Sometimes Akira just wanted Mokiki to be quiet and think before she acts.

There mission was a success but no thanks to Mokiki's complaining. Mokiki left to hang out with Hinata.

"I heard you had your first mission today. Was it fun?" asked Hinata.

"No, I mean I didn't even leave the village." Mokiki said sadly.

"Well that's because it's your first mission and remember you are a genin." Hinata replied.

After there short talk Mokiki headed home to find that her mom was actually home.

"Mom" Mokiki yelled as she headed into the kitchen. " your home and cooking dinner, wow I don't see that often."

"Mokiki I'm sorry that I'm not home from time to time because of my missions but I'm off for the next three days so why don't we do something together." said Mokiki's mom.

"Really that's great mom." said Mokiki enthusiastically.

The next morning Mokiki woke up to find the house empty.

"Mom, are you here, mom." Mokiki yelled quietly.

Mokiki saw a letter on the kitchen table.

" _Mokiki, I'm sorry that I broke our promise but I got called on a secret mission. Love, mom."_

"I knew this would happen.' said Mokiki. But its not a big surprise anymore.

Mokiki got dressed and headed to town. There was a big crowd so she went to see what was going on. There was this big eating contest going on. Mokiki looked over and saw Naruto. Of course he would be in it. Mokiki thought. She was watching as it came down to Naruto and Choji. They raced off Naruto was on hid third bowl of roman and Choji chugging down his fourth bowl. This continued for about half an hour when Naruto was on his twentieth bowl when he passed out. Choji jump up at his victory, but felt sick and ran to a bush. Mokiki shook her head. Idiots she thought. Mokiki was leaving when she saw Zeke was running towards her.

" Hey what's the hurry Zeke." Mokiki said.

"Mokiki you have to hurry the Hokage wants are team in his office now." Zeke explained.

So as Zeke and Mokiki enter the Hokage's office Mokiki looks around to see that everyone has a big surprised look on there faces.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

Nikko started to speak up but decided that it was wise not to.

" They are assigning big missions for the genin." said Ino.

"Alright about time." Mokiki said.

The Hokage cleared his throat "Mokiki you know how every team has three students and a sensei. Well this time were going to have the teams combine for one big mission.

"One big mission what's the mission?" she asked.

"Well there's trouble in the village of the sand they had thieves and they can't find out who it is and we were asked to help them in anyway we can. Remember that we are allies of their village so you will all be on your best behavior. You all leave tomorrow and you come back when you are done. There will be no complaining and arguing with village people, Mokiki." Explained the Hokage.

"Why do you think I will complain I don't always complain. " said Mokiki.

"YES YOU DO!" everybody screamed at her .

"okay, okay maybe I do. But you don't have to yell it at me." she said as she was leaving.

Mokiki went home to pack for tomorrows mission. She could hardly wait she was so exited that she was going on a mission with Neji. She couldn't even go to sleep. The next morning Mokiki was late as usual but everyone didn't care she was always late. The Hokage was there to send them off. She slowly took her place next to Zeke and Nikko.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 2 is up! We hope you enjoy our story. Chapter two is written by tsuirakukahen. We would appreciate reviews comments suggestions. We take good bad ugly whatever we can handle it! Chapter 3 will be up hopefully soon. It will be written by darkshadowsofthestars. darkshadowsofthestars would like for those who haven't read her other story Accepting Destiny should read it. That depends if you like Bleach. Thank you for reading our story!


	3. Chapter 3:The Big Mission

Chapter 3 is finally here we hope you enjoy!  
This Chapter was written by me and Edited by darkshadowsofthestars!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto in anyway. But I own Mokiki.

* * *

Mokiki and the others were on the start of their mission.

"Are we there yet?' Mokiki complained.

"No and will you stop complaining and focus on the mission." yelled Neji.

" Yeah stop complaining Mokiki." laughed Naruto. Mokiki hits Naruto and walks off mad.

"There they go again" said Akira

"Yeah, this is going to be a long mission." replied Kakashi.

The group walked in silence for a long time. It wasn't really uncomfortable just dead. Neji stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Neji?" asked Lee.

"Everybody get down." he yelled.

The next thing Mokiki knew she heard a swooping noise. She looked up just in time to see kunai knifes pierced into the tree in front of her. She jumped up and grabbed a shuriken and bung it into a near by bush.

She heard a grunt. A man about forty stepped out of the bush. He looked around to see Mokiki with a shuriken in her hand. He grabbed a few more kunai knifes and lurched at her. Mokiki was preparing to throw some more shurikens at him but she felt a sudden breeze she looked up to see Neji use his eight trigram sixty four palms technique. Mokiki pouted she wanted to take him out.

"No fair Neji I was going to take him out." He just groan at her.

"Looks like a ninja from the sand village we must be getting close." said Kiba

"You kids did very well for a surprise attack like that." Akira said.

Mokiki was mad at Neji for taking her time to shine, but she thought he looked cool while taking out that guy.

"Well shall we get going then" Kakashi said walking away.

Fine said Mokiki in her head, but next time I won't let Neji show me up no matter how cool he looks.

They head on their way to the sand village. It was sunset of the third day of their journey when they arrived. Kakashi and Akira talked with one of the shinobi. The shinobi toke them to where they were going to stay.

"'Hey how about we go search the village, I mean go look and see if we can do anything fun. Oh I know we could go training." Mokiki said.

" We can't, we were told to stay in our room and behave ourselves." replied Hinata.

"okay, okay how about we go to the guys room and see if they want to do anything."

Yes, this is my chance to get closer to Sasuke and then we will be happy together, said Sakura in her head.

" No and we have to go to bed so turn the lights off and go to sleep." said Ten Ten angrily.

So everyone went to sleep, well everyone except Mokiki. She wanted to look around the village. Mokiki got dressed and left and as she was walking down the hall she heard voices. She swiftly went pass them. She finally got to the outside and she just stood there, staring at the bushes like she heard something. She got scared and started to back up.

" Whose there and what do you want"

There was no answer , Mokiki started to run. As she was running she ran into Akira.

" what are you doing out here Mokiki, you are suppose to be in your room sleeping." she said angrily

"Um I …. needed …..air." she stuttered. She looked at Akira's face it looked like she bought it.

"Fine, just get back to bed."

"Will do." she started to walk past her to the front door, but as soon as she was out of sight she turned the corner and dashed off through village.

As Mokiki traveled through the village she was astonished about how wonderful it was. It was so much different from the Hidden Leaf Village. There was so much sand that it seemed like it could go on forever. Mokiki thought it was kinda boring, because there was no one she could share this experience with.

"I guess its time I go back to where the others are. Um which way did I come from again. Oh I know there's my footprints I can track them and they will lead me back."

"What are you doing out here Mokiki, you are suppose to be in bed." said a voice that was familiar.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't Nikko, Zeke and Naruto."

"Well what are you doing here" said Nikko

"Nothing, what are you doing here."

"Were trying to get you back to your room, if master Kakashi and master Akira notice your gone then your in huge trouble." Zeke said.

Mokiki and the others went back to their rooms. The next morning they woke up and headed to the Kazekage's .

"Were all here and counted" said Kakashi.

" Thank you all for your help." replied the Kazekage

As the Kazekage thanked them for their help he began to tell them what the thieves were stealing.

" Well for starters they started to rob the villagers. Then they got to more valuable merchandise. They started to steal scrolls and secret papers that belong to the Kazekage's before me."

" That's horrible you should find someone to help you get them back." said Mokiki

" Well I do have people on the case."

" Really, who are they."

" US" said everyone. Akira and Kakashi just looked at each other in disappointment.

"A real bright kid you got there" laughed the Kazekage.

So after hearing the Kazekage's speech everyone got divided into teams to go search the village. The first group was Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Mokiki, Hinata, and Nikko with Kakashi as the team leader. The second group was Zeke, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Naruto, Choji, and Sakura with Akira as their team leader.

No, that means I don't get to be with Neji on this mission and then we can't get to know each other, but at least I'm on the same team with Hinata. Said Mokiki in her head.

"What, I don't get to be with Sasuke but that Ino pig does. How can that happen?" said sakura kinda mad.

Okay everybody, you all have your teams so lets split up and see what we get for the day. Said Kakashi not sure how the days going end.

* * *

Well there you all go chapter 3. Hopefully chapter 4 will be soon. Hopefully ^^


End file.
